Content recommendation services may recommend additional content to a user based upon the current content being consumed, based upon a history of a user's content consumption, or based upon a user profile. For example, content that is deemed similar to a current content being consumed may be recommended to the user. Recommendations may also be based upon content that is deemed popular in general, or that is popular with users who are similar to a user for whom a recommendation is being generated. However, such recommendations may be inaccurate or irrelevant to actual interests of the user when there is no user profile or little content consumption which may be considered.